Notebook Scribbles
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "Hey, what's that?" he looked down at my notebook. "Nothing!" "If it's nothing you won't mind me looking at it?"  One-shot, Channy. Fluff, if you want to say that.


**Okay, random one-shot.**

**This is what happens when I can't think of anything to put in You'd Be Surprised, i'm bored, and I have thoughts running through my head!**

**I don't own SWAC... but I do own a notebook! And it does indeed have scribbles in it. :D**

**Maybe not crush scribbles, but scribbles.**

**Story in Sonny's POV.**

* * *

I laid down on the tiger print chair in my dressing room, bored. We had just finished rehearsals. Zora was in the vents doing god knows what, Nico and Grady were playing video games in the prop house, and Tawni went shopping.

I looked around the room, trying to think of something to do. I looked over at the table next to me and saw my green notebook. I picked it up and traced my finger around one of the many yellow cartoon flowers that was on the cover. I flipped through a few pages of sketch ideas until I got to a blank page. Bored, I grabbed a pen and scribbled it in.

I drew a few random pictures in it, one being a sun. As I looked at it I remebered Chad.

This morning he called me "Sunshine." He was acting strange lately. It wasn't that bad though, he seemed to be nicer. And nervous for some reason whenever I talked to him.

"Wonder what's up with him.." I said quietly to myself. I was still thinking about Chad, somehow not noticing my hand moving. I looked down at my notebook to notice...

My name and Chad's, with a heart around it.

I drew a heart, with Chad's name in it.. I wrote underneath the large heart outline. Why think it when you can write it?

_I_ drew a _heart_ with _Chad'_s name in it? I scribbled underneath that.

That's when I got it.

_OH MY GOSH I DREW A HEART WITH CHAD'S NAME IN IT!_ I thought.

And not only his name, mine too!

I looked back down at my notebook when I noticed something about the second sentence under the heart.

I, heart, and Chad had been bolded. Now I could have been trying to put emphasis on them, or it was me telling myself something...

If that makes sense.

I wrote down the bolded letters underneath the last sentence in capital letters.

I HEART CHAD.

"I don't heart Chad!"

_"Yes you do."_

"Why are there voices in my head? Oh great now i'm going crazy!"

_"No, you're not. But you are crazy... for Chad. And you're not hearing voices in your head!"_

"Okay fine then, what do you call yourself? And why don't you sound like me? You sound squeaky..."

"JUST LOOK UP!" I looked up to see Zora in the vents.  
"Y-you mean.. I said out that outloud?"

"Yes. I'm the supposed 'voice-in-your-head.'" she said.

"Wait, how much _did_ I say outloud?" I asked.

"You started talking outloud from I don't heart Chad!"

"Oh..." I blushed, putting my head down.

"Anyway, clearly judging by your notebook." I heard Zora's voice, now much closer. I jumped when I looked around and saw her standing by me, picking up my notebook.

"You do 'heart' Chad." she put her finger on the heart with Chad Dylan Cooper + Sonny Munroe in it.

"N-no, I... I didn't write that!" I said.

"You're a horrible liar. Especially considering it says 'Property of Sonny Munroe." on the cover?" she stuck her thumb in the page with the heart and closed the book, showing me the cover.

"S-so, maybe somebody else w-write in it?"

Zora flipped back to the heart page.

"This is your hand-writing." she stated, looking down at it.

"Okay fine I wrote it!"

"So, you got a crush on Chad, huh?" she asked me.

"No, I was just..." I couldn't come up with anything!

"Exactly." Zora said. She threw the notebook back on my lap and headed towards the door.

"When you come out of Denial Town, feel free to come back and visit us in Hollywood." Zora walked out of the door.

I laid my head back on the tiger chair, sighing.

"Maybe I do like Chad?"

"Of course you do." I heard a voice say.

"Did I speak outloud again?" I asked.

Zora's head popped back in through the door. "Yup."

And with that she disappeared, leaving the door open.

I looked back down at the notebook, still open to the heart page with the three sentences underneath it. I turned to the next page, scribbling pictures again. Steering clear of hearts, of course.

I heard a knock on the wall near the door and jumped, not realizing my notebook flip back to the heart page.

"Hey Munroe." Chad said, leaning on the doorframe.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Who else?"

"What do you need now?"

"Nothing, I just got bored." he said walking towards me.

"Shouldn't you be shooting Mackenzie Falls?"

"Just finished."

"You got bored and came here?" I asked.

"Why not?"

"Well you always act like you hate us."

"I do."

"Then why did you come here?" I got annoyed now. He wasn't making any sense. He hates us, so he comes here? Ugh!

"There was nothing else to do." he shrugged, putting his hands on the back of the tiger-print chair. He leaned over my shoulder and looked at my notebook.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked me. I looked down and noticed it was at the heart. Oh no, no no no!

"Nothing!" I shouted, closing the notebook.

"If it's nothing you won't mind me looking at it?" he asked me, but leaned forward anyway trying to grab it. I jumped off the couch and ran across the room, standing by the wall and clutching the notebook.

"You can't see it!" I said.

"Then I have to see it." he walked towards me and tried to grab the notebook, but I jumped out of the way again. I tried running for Tawni's door but he got there quicker then me and closed it.

"Just let me see the notebook." he said, standing in front of Tawni's door, blocking it.

"No." I said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

I handed him the notebook, hoping he would just skip past the page. But sadly he landed right on it.

He looked down at it, and smirked. It was then that I noticed my door wasn't blocked.

Why hadn't I thought of it earlier? I could of been out of here by now, finding some place to hide the notebook. Like my room.

Chad looked up at me. I blushed deep red.

"Chad Dylan Cooper + Sonny Munroe?" he asked me.

I walked over to the chair and fell on it.

"Let's get this over with." I said.

"What over with?" he asked me, walking by me still holding open the notebook.

"The teasing? The embarassment?" I asked.

"Why would I tease you?" he asked me.

"Oh please. Why wouldn't you?" I turned towards him, then noticed he wasn't smirking anymore. He was smiling.

"That hurts Sonny." he tossed the notebook back on my lap. "And, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." he walked towards the door. I was about to ask why when I noticed him bring out a small blue notebook from his pocket.

He flipped it open and brought it up, showing me two pages.

There was a heart drawn on it, with one side on one page and the other on the other page. On one side was two letters, SM, and on the other side were three letters, CDC. In-between them was a plus.

Realizing what the letters were immediently, I blushed. Chad put the notebook in his pocket again.

"Later Sunshine." he said, then walked out the door.

"Maybe drawing that heart wasn't the worst thing i've ever done."

"Yeah, i'm sure you love that page now." I heard a squeaky voice from the vents.

"Did I just talk outloud _again?" _I asked, looking up at the vent opening.

"Yup." Zora replied.

"Darn it!"

* * *

**So there it is. I hope you like it!**

**Reviewwww!**

**-Abbie**


End file.
